


Savage Daughters

by SheraKorra



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Cultural References, F/F, Family Fluff, pregnant Asami
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:55:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28085790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheraKorra/pseuds/SheraKorra
Summary: the Girls have a night of family Bonding
Relationships: Korra & Asami Sato, Korra/Asami Sato
Comments: 5
Kudos: 89





	Savage Daughters

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is based off of a song that i heard while i was studying some Native American cultures trying to get a feel of where Korra come from.  
> you can listen to the song here
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MDoJjjYxclY

The growing strength of the wind as it battered against the glass window was what startled Asami awake. She had fallen asleep accidently as she was checking over her company's bottom lines for the quarter. She wiped her face and pushed her hair back looking out of her home office window and gasped at how late it was. She had completely lost track of her sense of time and her hunger was growing more apparent. She didn't feel like having something heavy, perhaps she would just fry up some eggs. 

She rubbed her belly that was thick with the final stages of pregnancy. She was due in four weeks time and the little family would head to the South for the birth of their son. “Hang in there little one. Mama will feed us something soon.” 

Asami gathered herself slowly and waddled out of the office and down the hall. As she made her way to the top of the stairs, she could hear the faint sound of singing. 

Well that was odd. Maybe Korra had turned the radio on. But as she quietly crept down the stairs she picked up both Sire and daughter singing. She made it to the bottom of the steps and saw the pair. 

Korra was sitting on the couch that was by their lit fireplace and Yasuko was standing, facing Korra. In the low light setting of oranges, reds and yellows the two women's Tanzanite blue eyes shined especially bright. Their faces were inches away from one another and they were speaking in a mellow tone. Korra was running her hands through Yasuko’s silky, brown locks and reached over to pick up a brush. The child was standing still and her demeanor was subdued as she listened to her mother's instructions, occasionally squeaking out an eerie note. Korra was gentle as she softly coached her daughter through the words she was trying to learn. Asami strained her ears to hear the lyrics.

_“I am my mothers savage daughter_

_The one who runs barefoot cursing sharp stones_

_I am my mothers savage daughter_

_I will not cut my hair._

_I will not lower my voice”_

Korra was still speaking in a low, calm voice. She had begun to brush her pups' hair in long slow strokes while she had been singing. “Very good Yassy, would you like to try it again?”

“Yes mama. I like this song”

“I do too. Do you want me to teach you the whole song?”

“Yes please."

Asami’s voice caught. Over the time that Korra had spent with Yasuko, the child had become slightly confused about who to call Mama. She settled on calling Korra ‘Sire’ but in instances where they were alone, Korra would mention that she would say ‘Mama’. Asami recognized this as an intensely personal moment of bonding for them. Unable to keep her emotions in check due to pregnancy hormones, she started to silently cry. Though Korra had never complained of issues in their bonding, Asami had not had a chance to see it intimately like this. They were bonding over their Water Tribe heritage. She watched them silently as they continued, a hand stroking her belly in comforting motions. Korra sang the next verse. 

“ _My mothers child is savage._

_She looks for her omens in the colors of stones_

_In the faces of dogs_

_In the fall of feathers_

_In the dancing of fire_

_In the curve of old bones..._ ”

“Now after that we both sing the chorus together.” Korra said quietly.

They both chimed in and began to sing together.

“ _I am my mothers Savage daughter_

_The one who runs barefoot cursing sharp stones_

_I am my mothers savage daughter_

_I will not cut my hair._

_I will not lower my voice.._ ”

Korra peeked over her shoulder and made eye contact with Asami. She motioned for her to come over but the mother-to-be just waved her off, not wanting to intrude on their private moment. She and Korra would talk about it later but right now she enjoyed the view, smiling from afar. Korra turned back to Yasuko and parted the child's hair into two sections as she spoke again.

“Now this is a special verse made just for Sire so you can remember. You see, I am the first female Water Tribe Avatar in over 600 years. The last time this verse was sung was during Avatar Nao’s time long ago when her mama sang it to her.” When Yasuko nodded her head, Korra continued singing and began to braid the child's hair into a three strand braid.

“ _My mothers child is the light in the darkness_

_She moves the tides with the Ocean and Moon_

_She harness Fire_

_And reshapes the planet._

_And seeks out the Spirits so they can Commune_

Yasuko smiled. She had caught on quickly and sang the chorus.

“ _I am my mothers Savage daughter_

_The one who runs barefoot cursing sharp stones_

_I am my mothers savage daughter_

_I will not cut my hair._

_I will not lower my voice_ ”

“Excellent job. Wanna hear the last part?” She asked, taking the other piece of Yasuko’s hair and starting another braid. 

“Yes please.”

“ _We are all brought forth out of darkness._

_Into this world through blood and through pain._

_And deep in our bones old songs are waking._

_So sing them with voices of thunder and Rain”_

_“We are our mothers savage daughters_

_The ones who run barefoot cursing sharp stones_

_We are our mothers savage daughters_

_We will not cut our hair._

_We will not lower our voice.”_

Asami couldn't stay away any longer. She padded quietly over to the other couch and sat down to watch the girls finish their song. When the song was over, Korra gave Yasuko a hug and handed her a mirror. Blue eyes sparked in the light of the fireplace as Yasuko saw how her sire had braided her hair. 

“It's pretty Sire, thank you.”

“Your welcome. Go show mama.” Korra gave her pup a nudge towards Asami. Asami accepted the gentle hug from her pup. She was unusually tame tonight but Asami enjoyed a break from the child's rambunctious side. 

“Your hair is so pretty Yassy, and your song was pretty too.” 

“Sire taught it to me today.” It seemed that something clicked in Yasuko's head because her face took on a frown and she turned to face Korra. “Sire. Why is your hair short? We ‘posed to not cut our hair right?”

Asami began to correct her daughter's grammar but couldn't get past the question she also wanted the answer to. From the short distance away Korra eyed Asami. She gave a deep breath and patted the seat next to her. When Yasuko was seated Korra answered her question. 

“Well a couple of years ago I got hurt pretty badly and I lost something very precious to me.” Korra patted her chest. “I lost the light spirit that lives inside me and I thought that there was nobody that could help me find her. I got really sad and I thought she would never return. So I cut my hair to show that I lost something important.”

Yasuko seemed to think to herself before she reached out with her small hand and played with strands of Korra’s hair. “Are you still sad?” 

Asami sniffled as more silent tears fell from her eyes. In the fire light she could see Korra’s eyes become more glassy but Korra only gave Yasuko a gentle smile. It seemed that both parents were affected by the empathy shown by their daughter.

“No sweetheart. Sometimes in life things happen to us that make us think we are alone in the dark.” Korra waved her hands and the fire in the fireplace winked out, dousing the living room in heavy darkness. Asami heard Yasuko gasp and could see in her mind's eye that Korra was close to comfort her. Before it was dark for too long, Korra spoke again. 

“But sometimes we just need to find new light for us to be found again.” 

A warm gust of wind moved the curtains next to the fireplace away, and the room was alight with the glow of the moon and the spirit portal. 

“Pretty.” Yasuko whispered. 

“And guess what?” Korra added.

“What?”

Rather than saying anything, Korra stood up and took off her shirt displaying her bare skin and breast band. She closed her eyes and breathed in. When she opened them, they were glowing in white light. But it wasn't just in her eyes, her body was covered in white markings of swirls and lines. They covered her chest and swept down to her stomach and tapered off at her waist. This was the form of Raava bonded to Korra. 

Asami had a careful eye on Yasuko. She wasn't sure if the crackling wind of the ancient spirit and the ethereal light of 10,000 lifetimes would scare the toddler. Yasuko gasped hard and her eyes were curiously wide but she didn't appear to be frightened. It seemed she was having a hard time believing what she was seeing. She was frozen in place for a moment and then seemed to collect some nerve and got off the couch. She walked up to Korra, prompting the Avatar to hold out a hand to Yasuko. 

“Are you the Light Spirit?” She asked in awestruck wonder. It put Asami on edge. She herself on rare occasions saw Korra in the Avatar state and it was a bit jarring for even her, but this was something. Her eyes flicked over to Korra and her fears melted away when saw the sire of her child crack that tell tale smile. She was still in there. Yasuko was safe. 

“Wow! Mama Look at Sire!!! She's glowing!”

“Yes she is. You know what that means though right Yassy?”

Yasuko looked to her mother and then to Korra who was coming out of the Avatar state.

She reached a tiny hand out to touch where the markings of Raava had appeared on Korra’s skin, as if trying to engrain what she saw into her mind. Her childish features were knit together as she began to think to herself and then she said “Sire does that mean that you finded the Light Spirit again?” 

“ _Found_ the Light Spirit Nugget. And that's exactly right.”

“How you found it?”

Asami had to chuckle to herself at that. 

“Well it's funny you should ask.” Korra started.

“Two very important people close to Sire helped her find the light. And when I felt better, the Light Spirit came back.” Asami didn't miss the way Korra’s eyes flitted over to her direction. She tugged the child into her and sat on the couch and handed her daughter the brush. “You are one of those people Yassy, you and Mama. And that's why I am growing my hair again.” 

“There will be a time when you will also cut your hair, but that will only be when it's time for me and Mama to pass on. When that time comes, we will show you where and when to do it. But until then, we brush our hair and braid it to make it strong, and healthy, like our family.”

“Yes Sire.”

“Do you want to brush my hair now? We can sing some more.”

“Yes please. Mama will you sing too?” 

Asami was strangely unsure how to feel about that question. She wanted this to be something that was shared between the two of them, and there was a part of her that was concerned about cultural boundaries. She had done what she could to teach Yasuko about her Water Tribe heritage within reason, but she couldn't shake the feeling that she was an outsider. Not that it bothered her. Asami didn't particularly feel that she was part of any of the four nations. She was a Republic City gal through and through and she was okay with that.

“I'll tell you what, how about I make some food for the baby and I, and sit with you while you practice your pretty song? How's that?” 

“Okay Mama.”

Asami walked into the kitchen and busied herself by cutting up some slices of tomatoes and avocados. She reached into the bread box in anticipation for making toast to put it all on. 

“Are you alright?” Korra asked as she approached. 

Asami turned around and smiled at her mate. “I'm more than alright.” 

She opened her arms and Korra came willingly to wrap her in a warm embrace. Asami took a moment to take in the smell of Korra. She smelled clean like snow covered icebergs on a cloudless day And sandalwood softly burning. 

“You know, you're my new light too Korra. I love you so much.”

“I love you too.” Korra said, kissing Asami’s cheek and rubbing her large belly.

They were quiet as they moved in the kitchen together and just as promised Asami watched and listened to her girls sing and brush hair in front of the fireplace. There would be a time to ask the questions she wanted to. Such as the reason for using the word “savage” in a song, or why Korra had stopped wearing wolf tails. But she basked in this moment of familial bliss knowing there would be plenty more in the years to come. With all three of her loved ones. She thought of her mother and father and realized what Korra had said about darkness was true. But here with her mate and daughter, and soon their second pup, Asami was sure in this moment that she had found her new light. 

  
  


END

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> okay so a few things. 
> 
> 1\. i know this was probably not the Fic update you were waiting on, but this stroke of genius was soo strong and clear in my minds eye that i had to get it out. i will be updating the fic you really want very soon. 
> 
> 2\. i am not Native American and i may have gotten this wrong but i mean no harm if something has caused offense. i did a decent amount of research about the significance of hair and the braid in a few tribes up here in WA but if i missed something please feel free to correct me i want to Honor the Native American culture while respecting cultural boundaries. 
> 
> 3\. my goofy editor says "HI" 
> 
> 4\. you know the drill. want more content? hit that Kudos and drop those comments.


End file.
